


Her Teddy Bear

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly wonders what someone like Seb could see in her.





	Her Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This was inspired by a prompt from afteriwake and it's a prequel to _Dream Date_.

“So,” Seb said, grinning, “I hear there’s a fair going on. Feel like having a little fun before we leave the States?”

Sherlock had dragged his associates (“friends,” John reminded him) to eastern Nebraska, hot on the heels of a ring of international arms smugglers. Mycroft had lent his best sniper, who had previously been Moriarty’s best sniper and right-hand man.

The bad guys were caught but bad weather in New York was preventing them from leaving for another day. Sherlock was already complaining about being bored. John placated him with a list of unsolved Nebraska murders he’d found online. Sherlock solved the first one before he had handed John back his mobile.

Molly and Seb were standing by one of the cars their little group had hired as they waited for the others to decide what they were going to do. Well, she was standing by it, Seb was leaning on it, looking as always like sex on a stick. She looked around then back at him, surprised. “You’re asking me?”

Seb chuckled. “Who else would I ask?”

“Um, someone other than Mousy Molly?”

He tilted his head slightly. “What that, your uni nickname?”

“No, I overheard one of the other doctors at Bart’s call me that last week.”

He rolled his eyes. “Some people can’t appreciate what’s right in front of them.”

Molly couldn’t help glancing at Sherlock, feeling Seb’s eyes on her the entire time. The world’s only consulting detective was asking his blogger to explain the difference between a beef patty and a cow patty. Molly turned back to Seb when she heard him snicker.

“Holmes really needs to get out more,” he said, grinning. “What do you say? You, me, a few rides and games, and some food on a stick?”

_It does sound like fun…_ She gave him a playful smile. “How do I know I can trust you?” It was an echo of the argument Seb had with Sherlock when the case started, though that argument had been deadly serious.

Seb chuckled. “I promise to be on my best behavior.”

_And if I don’t want you to be? Down, girl._ She looked down at her rumpled self then back up at him. “I’d love to but I’m sweaty and sunburnt.” _Of course, he looks like he just walked off a photoshoot or something, damn him._

“And you think everyone else there isn’t? You’ll fit right in.”

Molly smiled a bit. “Do you think they have deep-fried chocolate bars?”

Seb chuckled. “I’m sure if it’s edible, they’ll have it deep fried.”

“Then you’re on.”

Seb flashed her a sexy grin then turned to the others. “Molly and I will be at the fair. Think the rest of you can stay out of trouble for a night?”

Mary grinned at them. “No promises, but don’t let that stop you.”

“Right.” He held the front passenger door open for Molly. “Your carriage awaits, m’lady.”

Molly giggled as she got in. “Thank you, kind sir.”

Half an hour later, Molly watched as Seb popped balloon after balloon with a fistful of darts. She was as impressed as the slack-jawed kids that were also watching but she did a better job of hiding it. _He’s trying to impress me, I don’t want to make it easy for him._

Her eyes went wide, though, when Seb picked a three-foot brown teddy bear as his prize, which he promptly offered to her, grinning. “A good night’s work, I’d say.”

Molly giggled. “A good ten minutes’ work, you mean, but thank you. I’ll call him Seb,” she said, hugging the bear to her chest.

Seb grinned. “Because he’s a badass like his namesake?”

“Because his namesake is also a giant teddy bear,” she said, smirking.

Seb groaned overdramatically. “I do have a reputation to protect, you know.”

She patted his arm. “Your secret is safe with me, promise.”

“Uh huh. I’ll go take him to the car so you don’t have to drag him around.”

“Okay,” Molly said, giving him a grateful smile. “I can get in line for one of the rides.”

“The Ferris Wheel,” he said without hesitation.

“If you want, sure.”

Molly went to the back of the long line. When she was halfway to the front, she felt large, strong hands rest lightly on her shoulders and she shivered despite the heat. “Why the Ferris Wheel?” she murmured. “We have the Millennium Eye back home.”

“This is … cozier,” he murmured.

_“Cozier.” I must be dreaming. I mean, why else would someone like him show this much interest in someone like me?_

Once they were strapped into the ride, Seb wrapped an arm around her shoulders, grinning. “I’m glad I finally got you alone.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Why did you? I mean, it can’t be because you, well, like me.”

“And why not?” he asked curiously. “You’re a beautiful, intelligent, talented, single woman who hasn’t had the best luck with men. I’d like to be the one to turn that luck around.”

Molly stared at him. “You hardly know me, how can you know all that about me?”

Seb smiled a bit. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you for some time now, Molly Hooper. I’m just sorry it took me this long to act on it. Not exactly the actions of a badass.”

Something in his self-depreciating smile moved her. “Maybe not,” she murmured, “but definitely the action of a teddy bear.”

The sexy grin he gave her warmed her to her toes.


End file.
